


like it's the last night on earth

by simply_aly



Series: we will still be there when the war is over [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 22: Bellamy and Clarke host Christmas.</p><p>A collection of (generally) unrelated drabbles requested on Tumblr (the Bellarke version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reunion (The Reunion: Version 1) Clarke's rescue from Mt. Weather

She doesn’t even speak, she just runs to him and throws her arms around him, finally able to breathe since being taken by the Mountain Men. She has been kept from everyone with little human contact for…well, she doesn’t really know how long, and suddenly he’s standing in front of her.

Bellamy just snorts with laughter. “It’s nice to see you, too, Princess,” he remarks with a sarcastic edge, but she feels his arms wrap around her as well, pulling her tightly to him.

Eventually, they break apart, only connected by their hands, clasped tightly together; they still have to escape, after all—they’re not out of danger yet—but for the first time in a long time they feel hopeful about what is to come, because they have each other again.

(And they don’t stop holding hands for hours.)

 


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up after a fight.

He doesn’t say “I’m sorry,” and she doesn’t respond “I forgive you.” Instead, she falls asleep in their tent just as she has for months, and he later comes in and wraps an arm around her waist.

He softly kisses her hair before falling asleep, and she softly kisses his cheek when she wakes up. They don’t need words because they always knew.

Bellamy was sorry the moment he told her they were just fucking around and that it didn’t mean anything (because it meant everything and it was never just fucking around). Clarke forgave him the second she saw that realization in his eyes (although it didn’t stop her from slapping him for even saying it).

 


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy/Clarke/Finn + get lost and separated from others

"It’s too fucking cold for this," Bellamy remarks smartly. Being this far out of camp this late at night when winter’s right around the corner is definitely too stupid for words.

"Well, if you two would have just stopped arguing long enough to listen to me, we wouldn’t have ended up lost in the woods," Clarke bites back, irritation lacing her words.

"There is a way we can all keep warm," Finn adds to the conversation, "but it’s going to get awkward."

Later, they’ll all agree that there is nothing more awkward than all three of them cuddling together nearly naked to conserve body heat.

(They all vow never to speak of it again.)

 


	4. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He realizes she is not his Princess anymore, but his Queen.

Murphy had once called him the King of their group, and perhaps that’s true. He’s definitely their leader and has been since they arrived, and he had essentially elected himself into the role, just as a king would. The problem with the analogy lies in the little blonde Princess who also could be considered their leader.

Bellamy’s knowledge of royalty and fairy-tales is sorely lacking, but he’s pretty sure kings don’t rule with princess, kings don’t consult with princesses, and kings certainly don’t consort with princesses.

And he and his princess have been doing exactly that, so logically he is either not a king, or Clarke is not a princess. As he lies beside her, watching her sleep, the answer is obvious: Clarke isn’t his princess, she’s his queen.

 


	5. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke argue over telling the camp they're together.

"We’ve only been together a few weeks, telling everyone this early could just cause problems down the road."

"Why? You think we’re going to break up, that it’ll cause a rift in the camp? Well, I’m sorry to tell you this, Princess, but you’re not getting rid of me, not now not ever."

"You can’t just say that; I get to decide if I want to be with you, you don’t get to dictate that."

"Well, right now, you want to be with me, and I don’t plan on ever causing you to change your mind, so there’s really no harm in letting everyone know, is there?"

 


	6. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day Bellamy and Clarke spend a day at the beach.

Bellamy loves the way she looks in a bikini, and he doesn’t even bother to hide his enjoyment whenever she catches him looking at her. She’ll give him a playful shove and she’ll blush, but she doesn’t tell him to stop.

Clarke thinks he spends too much time applying sunscreen to her body, but the feeling of his arms on her is too delicious to pass up, so she doesn’t complain.

After he finishes with the sunscreen, she heads to the water where he shortly joins her. They splash each other and chase each other, laughing until their stomachs ache, and then lie on the beach side by side for awhile before heading home.

It’s when they arrive home that Clarke starts laughing, “You spent so much time covering me with sunblock, how could you forget to put some on yourself?” she asks her completely red boyfriend.

 


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-show first kiss AU.

Clarke sees him around the Ark sometimes and, from what she can tell, he’s only got two looks: bored when he’s working with the guard, and anxious when he’s not.

She doesn’t know his name, but she knows that seeing him makes her smile, and she kinda wishes she could make him smile too.

Perhaps it’s the winning streak she’s been on while playing chess with Wells, or perhaps she’s just in a good mood today, but when she sees him in the hallway, she gets an idea.

She walks right up to him and puts her hands on his shoulders, which she uses to steady herself as she stands on her tip-toes and before he can speak, she locks her lips with his.

It’s quicker than she’d like, but longer than she’d expected, and when she pulls back, he’s looking down at her with a shocked expression on his face.

(He smiles when he sees her, too, now.)


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Bellamy & Clarke as a typical suburban family with four kids.

"Go, Jake! Go, Gus!" Clarke cheers from her seat on the sidelines as she watches her twin sons, Augustus and Jake, run across the soccer field. Bellamy whistles at the boys, who turn to their parents and smile, before remembering the game.

The noise must have disturbed Aurora, who begins to make small noises of distress. “Remember, Charlotte’s dance recital is at six-thirty,” Clarke reminds Bellamy as she passes him their infant daughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I’ll be there, Lotte," Bellamy replies, addressing their seven year old daughter, "just like I am every time."

Charlotte giggles and clings to her father’s arm and Clarke just smiles as she surveys the scene—life couldn’t be more perfect.


	9. Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comforts Bellamy in the only way she can after Octavia's death.
> 
> (Character Death Warning)

They’ve both lost family before, so they’re both familiar with how this goes; there’s nothing to be said, nothing that can make it better.

All Clarke knows to do—all that helped her after her dad was floated—is to hold him close. Sometimes he’ll cry, sometimes he won’t, but he always brings his arms around her and pulls her a little closer, and holds just a little tighter.

They virtually disappear from camp together inside his tent for a few days. Miller takes temporary leadership, and Monty comes by with food when he gathers that he wouldn’t be interrupting anything.

(Much later, when life has moved on, but no one’s forgotten, all Bellamy will remember from those first days after Octavia’s death is that Clarke never left him.)


	10. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending after Bellamy gets confused when he touched Clarke's shoulder during shooting practice.

Bellamy isn’t sure what it is about being so close to Clarke—touching her, _guiding her_ —there seems to be this palpable energy between them, and for a second it nearly chokes him. He looks away to gain perspective, and in the next moment feels almost empty when it seems to dissipate.

He takes a breath; “Does something feel… _different_ to you right now?” he asks uncertainly.

Clarke frowns, then blinks, and Bellamy sees a shift on her face before she nods.

"I’m not—I don’t know what it is, but I feel different," she looks around for a moment before her eyes rest on the nuts in his hand, she then reaches out and places her hand on top of his, easing the nuts from his grip. "I think it’s something we ate."


	11. Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: "If I could have a second skin, I'd probably dress up in you."

The thought echoes in her mind, pulsing with a life of her own: _Bellamy would have escaped by now_. And she's tried, time and time again, but she's not strong enough, not quick enough...not smart enough.   
  
But she knows she has to escape, because _he_ would; and she knows that they both have too many people counting on them.  
  
  
  
At this point, he's pretty sure the only thing motivating him is her voice telling him he has to find them-- _her_. Earth is a death trap and with only Finn for company, he's starting to resent their pathetic attempt at a rescue mission and, really, they don't know if the people they're trying to rescue are even alive.  
  
But he thinks she would tell him to have faith, and so he goes on; they need him, and she needs him, so he vows to live up to that.


	12. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In "We Are Grounders (Part 1)" Clarke was able to get away. When she's in the woods she starts screaming peoples name that come to her mind and the last name she thought of was Bellamy's.

Her lungs are on fire, and it's painful to take in oxygen, but she gulps in the night air anyway as she pushes her feet forward; she has to get away, she has to go _home_.

She starts screaming, any name she can think of: she calls for Finn first, but then she has to push back tears-- _he's probably dead, they took him away to kill him--a_ nd thinking of Finn leads her to Raven, then Octavia, Jasper, and Monty. Everything hurts, but still, she pushes herself further; she screams the names of all of the delinquents on guard duty, hoping one of them will hear her, and that thought leads her to him.

She screams for Bellamy, and it's his name that she repeats, even after she's hoisted into the air.

From her vantage point up in the trees, she sees camp, and the tiny cluster of bright light coming toward her, so she screams louder, until the lights are right below her.

"A little stuck, Princess?" he calls up to her.

 


	13. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's Point of View on the Reunion that is going to take place in 205, with a focus on the hug. (Image Banner provided for visual stimulation.)

 

Neither is sure who moved first--who noticed first, whose eyes were the first to see the other in person for the first time after thinking each other dead for days (or is it weeks? they're not sure anymore)--they simply seem to work in tandem, as they've done since that first week on the ground. Perhaps they ran to each other, but maybe they walked, they're not really sure; between the exhaustion of their recent excursions and the adrenaline of seeing each other, either is possible.

Clarke's nearly in tears (and she suspects Bellamy is too, but he'll never admit it) because even though she _knew_ he was alive in her heart, her mind kept replaying that moment when she closed the door on him. (Bellamy readily admits that he wasn't sure what to think when they all disappeared--he hoped they were alive, taken somewhere, but there was always that doubt, that fear that everyone was gone.)

All she knows for certain is the feel of her arms around him, the way she feels being held so tightly to him that she can barely breathe--even still, she can feel his heart beating against hers, smell the scent she didn't even know would be familiar to her, and hear him breathing in her ear as he speaks, his words a jumble in her ears.

In that moment she realizes how much she missed him--how much she has needed him these past days--and wonders if, perhaps, she's been looking for him this whole time.


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 celebrate their five year anniversary of coming to Earth.

With the anniversary of their fifth year of arriving on Earth coming up, Camp has gotten a little chaotic—that isn’t to say things aren’t looking up, because after a few years, they did start to figure things out: a (relatively) peaceful separation with the Ark citizens, a treaty with the Grounders, neutralization of the Mountain Men, and a clear avoidance of the Reapers, and they had the building blocks of a society built out for themselves. Year three also marked the first year the day was celebrated and (appropriately) named: Landing Day.

Clarke watches the kids excitedly set up for the now traditional festivities and isn’t surprised when she feels an arm wrap itself around her waist.

"We’ve built something here," she murmurs in amazement, the reality of this future they’ve been carving out starting to sink in, "haven’t we?"

Bellamy smirks down at her, squeezing her closer to him. “Yeah, Princess,” he replies as he leans down and kisses her. “It’s called Home.”


	15. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy & Clarke have sex for the first time.

They realize too late that it was, perhaps, a mistake to have built this up so much in their heads; it’s such a common warning, so it’s surprising that they both forgot. Maybe it’s because they’ve both already had their ‘first time’s; they thought this would go more smoothly, but of course not—nothing about their relationship has been smooth.

They keep bumping noses when they kiss, which makes Clarke giggle—Bellamy keeps rolling his eyes, but they both know that he’d put up with whatever made Clarke smile—then, neither one of their shirts wanted to come off, eliciting more giggles from Clarke and frustrated sighs from Bellamy.

Jasper nearly walked in on them when Clarke had situated herself over him once their clothes had been fully removed; foreplay long since going on, Clarke’s panting heavily and Bellamy’s barely focused enough to threaten the boy’s life if he even so much as _touches_ the tent.

Bellamy then wraps his arms around her and flips her over on the furs and Clarke’s eyes widen even as she leans up to kiss his lips. (They spend the next hour tangled together, vying for dominance over the other.)


	16. Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is injured in the Siege on Mt. Weather and Clarke doesn't react well.

Clarke isn't even sure how it happened: they were all working together to get their friends out of Mt. Weather and everything seemed like it was going to work out, but then something happened, and they were fighting the guard, total radiation was their only option...but they couldn't do it in time--they couldn't do it before Bellamy got shot.

Through the screaming of the guards as the radiation takes them, Clarke rushes over to Bellamy and puts pressure on the wound. The remnants of the 100 stand around, grave expressions on all of their faces, but Clarke doesn't see them, she's too focused on Bellamy and the fact that there's too much bleeding.

"He can't die, Mom," she cries, looking up at her mother, tears making it hard to focus, "we can't let him die...I need him, he can't die."

Abby nods solemnly, understanding for the first time just how deep the dynamic between her daughter and this man runs. "We won't let him die, I promise."


	17. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superheroes: Super-Strong!Bellamy is upset because his sister is missing. Empath!Clarke tries to calm him.

Sitting down on her very comfy couch with a bowl of cheerios and watching the morning news is how Clarke often starts her day. This is usually a pleasant experience; but not when Bellamy Blake angrily steps into her apartment complex. Clarke sets down her half-eaten breakfast and gets ready for the storm she knows will follow shortly. She doesn’t have to see him to know that he’s pissed–well beyond that, actually–she can sense it from seven stories above him.

(The way the building shakes from his anger is also a clue, but that’s not the point.)

“They took my sister!” he announces as he walks into her apartment, slamming the door. She is thankful he’s more mindful of his strength now than he was before he entered the building. (Clarke is getting really tired of making excuses to her landlord.) “I told her not to use her powers so carelessly, that they were looking for someone who could move things, but she didn’t listen, and now she’s gone!”

“Who took her?” Clarke asks, worried now herself. “The Mountain Men?”

She’s already walking over to her phone when he nods. She feels his anger shifting toward fear and pauses before reaching out for him.

She holds his shaking hand in his. Sometimes she wishes she could do more than just  _know_  how someone is feeling. She tries her best to offer support, though. She offers a tentative smile and squeezes his hand. “We’ll get her back, Bellamy, I promise.”

But, first, they’re gonna need some more people.


	18. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy’s working on an essay when he hears a noise from down the hall.
> 
> For @bellarkefanficfest on Tumblr, with the prompt "there's a spider in my room, can you kill it?".

He’s halfway through his Brit Lit essay on romanticism when he hears the squeal. Being the RA, and given the fact that it’s two in the morning on a Sunday, Bellamy feels the need to investigate.

His door is already open—the hall has an open door policy, which basically means that if you don’t mind people stopping by your room, you can leave your door propped open—and he makes sure to grab his keys before looking down the hall.

There’s only one door open, so Bellamy starts walking toward it. School only started a couple weeks ago, so Bellamy doesn’t know all of his residents yet, but he knows Clarke and Raven. They’re both rather loud and friendly—he knows they often have friends in their room with them, and their door is almost always open as well. Also, they’re good friends with his sister who lives two floors up.

“Is everything okay?” he asks when he reaches their door.

Clarke is the only one in the room, and she’s currently standing on top of her desk, glaring at the floor. Her breathing’s heavy, and her cheeks are red.

“There’s a spider,” she says as if that clears everything up.

“So throw something at it,” Bellamy offers, confused about what the big deal is.

“I _did_ ,” she hisses, turning her glare on him, “but it _jumped_!”

“Where is it now?”

She points to the area by the mini-fridge. Bellamy searches for a moment before finding the spider. It’s not large enough, in his opinion, to warrant such a freak out, but nevertheless, here they are.

Bellamy picks up a nearby shoe and quickly brings it down on the poor spider.

Instantly, he can hear the girl’s relieved sigh. She carefully climbs off of her desk and stands on the ground. IT's only then that he notices her state of dress. She seems to be getting ready for bed, given that she's only wearing a pair of short-shorts and a camisole. 

“Thank you,” she says sincerely. “I—this shouldn’t be as embarrassing as it is—but I…well, I have arachnophobia. Usually, everything is fine. It’s mostly mild and, like, seeing pictures or videos makes me a little squeamish, but not panicked like in real life.

“Raven usually kills them for me, but she’s out with her boyfriend tonight.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Bellamy offers, suddenly unsure of what to say. “You’re always welcome to call on me for any spider-related problems." He makes his way back to the door, and prepares to leave, but hears her voice as he does.

"I'll keep that in mind," she says.

Bellamy turns back just long enough to catch her smile.


	19. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has trouble sleeping.

Sometimes it’s hard to sleep. Visions of what he’s done are more vivid at night when it’s quiet and he’s alone.

Clarke doesn’t let him be alone, though. She finds him in the darkness and sits beside him, staring into the darkness. She’ll lean her head against his and just be there with him.

Bellamy forgot how nice it is to simply exist with someone else, to feel them next to you and hear their heartbeat.

On these nights, they don’t make it inside. They fall asleep to each other’s breathing, and wake up next to each other, someone finding them while on early morning watch and covering them with a blanket.


	20. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke discuss hair.

“Your hair is too long,” Clarke says one night, as her fingers run through it. “Soon, I won’t be able to see your eyes.”

Bellamy smiles. His hand reaches down for the blade strung along his belt. He hands it to her. “So cut it,” he tells her.

Clarke’s eyebrows raise. “Really?” she asks.

He nods. “I trust you.”

(He doesn’t tell her that he just really loves the feeling of her hands in his hair.)


	21. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke talk under the night sky.

In their early days on Earth--when it was just Bellamy, Clarke, and their family of delinquent children at the Dropship--Bellamy would tell stories around the campfires late at night. Sometimes they were fanciful, frivolous stories that he made up on the spot (the kind he told Octavia when he was young and hadn’t had much skill), but most often, they were the stories of Old.

Not of how the world was before the Cataclysm; first year Earth Skills taught them all that. Bellamy’s stories predated even those lessons. He weaved stories of the ancient civilizations--the Aztecs and the Egyptians, the Romans and the Greeks. He loved the constellation myths the most, and before Mount Weather, all of the delinquents could recognize the constellations in their area and knew their stories.

Now, after Mount Weather, and Polis, and ALIE, they’re facing a new challenge, one hardly anyone believes and even fewer have the will to fight.

Clarke finds Bellamy on watch the night after she tells everyone the truth. She sits down beside him and gazes out of Arkadia. It’s a clear night, and the stars are visible. Clarke can see Hercules shining brightly above her.

“Do you think they were real?” she asks, her voice low and curious.

It’s a testament to how well they work together that Bellamy can glance at her, follow her gaze, and know what she means.

“I think the people who crafted the stories were real,” he says. “The people that determined the constellations were real...but the stories, I don’t know.”

Clarke closes her eyes. “I don’t want to be remembered like that...I don’t know if I want to be remembered at all.”

“What do you want, then?” Bellamy asks, although he thinks he already knows the answer.

She leans her head against his shoulder and breathes in, comforted by his scent. “To be safe.”

Bellamy thinks that’s why, in a thousand years, Clarke could be remembered. (He doesn’t tell her this, though.)


	22. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke host Christmas

They spend Thanksgiving apart. Clarke goes to New Haven to visit her mother and stepfather, and Bellamy goes to Montana with Octavia to spend the long weekend with Lincoln’s family.

Clarke spends the weekend texting Bellamy and Snapchating him and their friends with pictures of her family’s strange traditions. Her mother is very curious about her new relationship, and Clarke has many stories to tell.

Bellamy equally texts a lot and Snapchats Clarke his adventures in Montana, including every time he slips on ice and falls in snow. Clarke tells him he looks cute in a scarf, but Bellamy doesn’t believe her.

They each have fun, but they miss each other and when they finally see each other again, Clarke says, “Let’s host Christmas.”

Bellamy knows it’s a disaster waiting to happen, but he doesn’t want to spend another holiday without her, so he agrees.

Their apartment is small, but they make it work. Clarke invites her family, and Bellamy of course invites his sister and Lincoln. Octavia invites all her friends, as well as Bellamy’s and Clarke’s, and by the time everything is said and done, the guest list is hovering just under 20.

Clarke is nervous about introducing Bellamy to her family, and Bellamy is nervous about having this many people in his home at one time. Bellamy gave every one of their friends a stern talking to before they walked through the door, and everyone tries their best to behave, but the event is not without its hiccups.

Jasper clogs the toilet, which Raven then fixes (and then jokingly complains about all evening). Monty was talked into bringing his latest alcoholic concoction. “ _It’s got eggnog as a base, Bellamy_ ,” Jasper had pleaded Monty’s case. “ _It’s festive!_ ” Bellamy regrets allowing it.

Miller pathetically attempts to flirt with Monty, and Monty notices but is still to shy to actually say he’s interested. Bellamy and Octavia argue over whose Christmas cookies are the best. Harper and Zoe Monroe keep feeding Raven Monty’s Eggnog Surprise, and giggling at her rants about work at the shop and her stupid customers.

Somethings work out well, however. Marcus, the Governor of Connecticut, is very interested in Bellamy’s job as a police officer, and Abby is just happy that her daughter is happy. “He clearly loves you very much,” she says to Clarke when they’re cleaning up in the kitchen after the chaotic meal.

Clarke smiles. “Yeah,” she says. “And I love him.”

Both are relieved, however, when Octavia volunteers herself and Lincoln to host New Years.

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is from "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars.  
> Fic title is from "Last Night On Earth" by Jessi Malay.


End file.
